


Birthday Surprise

by terig



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cake, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pool, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terig/pseuds/terig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Haru's birthday and Rin planned a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroNekoNee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoNee/gifts).



> Its my friends birthday and she loves Rinharu so I decided to write her a story.  
> Let me know what you think :)

Walking out of the changing room to the pool Haru was startled when a loud "surprise" was what greeted him.

Standing around one of the pools small tables, which was decorated with balloons, party poppers, party hats and colourful paper plates, was Nagisa, Rei, Mako, Gou, and Rin. All of which had smiles on their faces, some larger than others.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Haru. Happy Birthday to you!" Haru couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face when a dolphin shaped cake with a single candle was thrust infront of his face by Nagisa, who was sporting a huge grin. Haru blew out the candle and everyone started clapping and cheering. 

Nagisa headed back to the table where Rei proceeded to cut the cake into precise sizes while Nagisa watched.

Mako came over to him with a smile on his face, pulling Haru into a tight hug when he was close enough. "Happy birthday Haru." He said once he pulled back, before heading over to talk to Gou while they also waited for cake.

Rin walked over to him next with a smirk on his face. "Well well, look at the birthday boy partying." He chuckled slightly before leaning in and kissing Haru. 

"You were behind this weren't you?" Haru asked. He had told Rin he didn't want a party, but of course his boyfriend didn't listen. 

Rin's smirk only grew in size. "Me, never Haru." But Haru could hear the playfulness in his voice. Rin had organised a party against Haru's will, but he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. It was a nice party and Rin had obviously planned it for a while.

"I hate you" Haru joked. Rin's smirk turned into a mock pout as he clutched his chest. "You wound me Haru." Haru merely looked at him with his "you're-such-a-moron" face.

Rin laughed and kissed him on the cheek again before grabbing his hand. "Come on. Lets go grab some cake before Nagisa and Gou eat it all." Haru just nodded his head and allowed himself to be directed back to the table where his friends were dishing out chunks of cake and joking. 

Haru smiled again. He mightn't have wanted a party, but he couldn't deny that he was glad Rin had organised this.


End file.
